Edward the Vampiric Assasin
by Storylover158
Summary: Edward is a vampire who is being hunted by his former employer. Lots of slash also straight sex. When he meets Jacob Black it stirs something inside him he thought he was content to live without. With all the bloodshed and death can their love prevail?


**Click **my downstairs door being picked. **Thump, thump, thump**tactical boots seven pairs running throughout MY house. I hear the word clear whispered several times. I jump up from my bed silently and walk over to my closet and open the sliding door revealing the various guns, knives and swords. I pick up my to go bag filled with exactly one million dollars, several passports and ID's, my favorite cane sword, knives and sniper. I take my best machine pistols with built on silencers and patiently wait for the intruders to open the door to my room and ultimately to his death. My door knob turns and the door slowly opens up the man in standard SWAT gear instantly aims for my bed his red laser sight holds on the pillow and fires one round making a small explosion of feathers to come out. _'They have orders to kill huh? Good, means I don't have to hold back.' _I__step out of my little hiding spot and aim for his neck, the only exposed part that would kill him quickly and silently.

I pull the trigger of the gun I have in my right hand, he looks at me the second before the bullet pierces his neck. The life drains out of his eyes before he hits my bed blood leaking out the small hole. I move from my spot and step over the body while putting the guns in their holsters behind my back, I peer out of the door and to my left to see out in my hall. Another man sprints through the guest bedroom door that's directly infront of me most likely to check for the source of the small noise my gun made when I killed the poor sod in my room. His eyes widen and his body goes tense as he raises his gun to my head. I hear the musculls in his finger contract as he pulls the trigger, the bullet flies through the air and hits my marble skin. It flatens and falls to the ground he stares in shock before I blur over to him and hold him up in the air by his throat.

He hits his waist with his wrist and the house is filled with a horriblly loud siren sound within a seconds. I break his neck without a second thought, five gaurds swarm the upstairs and point there guns at me. "Oops looks like you guys found me" truth is I could've killed him the second he saw me or when I saw smelt him but subconsiously I probably wanted this. Death, bloodshed, violence I thrive off this stuff. I drop the large duffel bag and bend over to take out my "Little Baby" as I affectionately call it. It's a medium size pipe that I hold in my hand as I turn to them, they continue to look weary keeping their distance as they take aim. I twist the middle of the pipe and it quickly extends to a seven and a half foot scythe. It's curved blade glints in the moonlight as they open fire, hundreds of bullets flying past me or ricocheing off me and my blade. I blur past them and stop holding one of them by the neck

I smell the warm piss that drenches his pants when he sees his teemate's fall to the ground all severed completely in half at their waists. "Tell me who your working for and I'll consider letting you live." He's frightened but refuses to talk. "Fine I like my way better anyway." My teeth extend as I lower his body to the ground, I sink my teeth into his neck and am bombarded with his memories. His childhood, teenage years and his wife that he beats all flash before my eyes before they fade along with his life, although I didn't get much the one thing that was clear as day was their symbol a golden triangle with a blue dot at each point reprasenting the leaders Marcus, Caius and Aro.

"Damn" I mutter before I blur downstairs to the door. I stop as I open the closet for another duffel bag before I blur through the house that I had spent the last year in collecting all of my personal items and placeing them carefully in the bag. I blur back to the door and pick up the painting of the wall and smashing in the drywall to reveal a small black box. Opening the wall mounted box by ripping the small door off it's smaller hinges, I press the small button before bluring to the garage to get in my dark red and black mazzarati. I reach the main road at the one minute mark the resulting explosion rocks the car a little before I drive away at illegal speeds to get away from the chaos and subconsiosly to my mate though of that I remaned oblivious.

**This idea just came to me as I was about to fall asleep and I just had to write this. This is Edward/Jacob. Jacob is human in this fic. I origanally had Edward rape the guy before he killed him but I was like 'WHAT THE FUCK?" Y'know? I may do non-con that turns into consentual sex but I highly doubt it. So guys tell me what you think. Please?**


End file.
